Oyasumi Nasai
by sayan-P
Summary: ONESHOT. Un cura contra el insomnio. Un momento para ser ella. Un lugar en el tiempo para ser ellos dos. Un rayo de luz de luna para curar la barrera de hielo. Annax Yoh


DISCLAIMER: Bueno, obviamente no poseo los derechos de Mankin, de lo contrario no estaría haciendo fanfics... estaría haciendo especiales del anime donde nos dejen más en claro la relación de mi primo y de Anna! Muawhahahahaha!

* * *

**---Oyasumi Nasai---**

Anna Kyouyama subía sigilosamente los peldaños hasta su habitación, intentando mantenerse lo más despierta posible. Se detuvo al llegar a la planta superior a ver el reloj de la pared: 12:30 a.m., Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella, la gran _itako_ que siempre regañaba a Yoh por quedarse más allá de las diez de la noche despierto oyendo su música había sucumbido al encanto del capítulo final de su telenovela favorita y aquí estaba ahora, contemplando el reloj que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Anna suspiró ante la ironía de la vida, y siguió por el pasillo, esquivando las partes del suelo que rechinaban cuando se las pisaba. Al entrar en su habitación se cambió a su _yukata_ y dispuso su _futon_ antes de dirigirse a su peinadora para cepillar su cabello. Anna suspiró mientras colocaba su cepillo devuelta en su lugar: no tenía sueño. Era por esta misma razón que ella era de las partidarias a dormir temprano.

Dando un leve suspiro se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir de su habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todas sus cosas estuviesen preparadas para cuando ella volviese.

Sigilosamente hizo su camino a lo largo del pasillo hasta dar frente a una de las múltiples puertas que lo adornaban. Cuando fue a tomar el pomo de la puerta se detuvo un momento, obviamente, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una movida muy arriesgada... pero si quería recuperar el sueño y dormir lo suficiente era la única manera.

Levantando la frente en alto, descorrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se internó en las penumbras de la habitación.

Inmediatamente por su cabeza cruzó la idea de levantar al propietario y golpearlo hasta que entendiera que debía tener la decencia de al menos ordenar su habitación de vez en cuando mientras fruncía su ceño y observaba las montañas de ropa y discos que se hallaban por doquier, pero decidió que era mejor recordárselo mañana en su entrenamiento...

_Una razón más para mantenerlo en forma_.

Anna se deslizó con cautela hasta el _futon_ que yacía entre el desorden y se sentó a su lado mirando cuidadosamente como un bulto dentro de las cobijas subía y bajaba acompañado por la respiración rítmica de su ocupante.

_Yoh no baka_.

Colocando sus manos en su rodillas, cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara y que su mente se vaciara de todo pensamiento; de toda noción de que ella era un _itako_, que sería la futura esposa del único heredero de la familia Asakura, de que alguna vez hubo un torneo de shamanes...

Por esta noche ella sería Anna, solamente Anna.

La chica se permitió una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta cómo su respiración se había acompasado con la de Yoh, que ahora se daba la vuelta en sueños hasta quedar sobre su espalda.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Anna se permitió lo que nunca haría a la luz del día: repasó cada milímetro de Yoh que se encontraba al alcance de su vista, asegurándose de que recordaba cada rincón, cada expresión, cada lugar de algo que se había acostumbrado a llamar 'suyo'.

Bajó la mirada hacia su torso que quedaba descubierto por entre su _yukata_, donde el tiempo se había encargado de plasmar un sin número de cicatrices. Permitiéndose una sonrisa al recordar que muchas de esas habían sido gracias a ella, Anna acercó tentativamente la mano para retirarla unos centímetros antes de que sus dedos hicieran contacto.

De entre todas ellas, una resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por entre la ventana del cuarto: brillaba con un resplandor perlado que atrajo la atención de Anna y drenó toda emoción de sus ojos a excepción de una.

Culpa.

Anna cerró los ojos mientras recordaba aquella primera vez que había conocido a Yoh, y como el chico había peleado contra el _oni_...

Como Yoh le había dicho que era bonita...

Como Yoh había estado dispuesto a perder un amigo por salvarla...

Como a pesar de estar herido había dicho su nombre y se había preocupado por ella...

_Yoh_.

Anna se apresuró a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre una de sus manos.

Una mano.

La mano de Yoh estaba puesta encima de la suya por resultado de haberse vuelto a mover hacia un lado; Instintivamente, Yoh la tomó con más fuerza y se acercó un poco más a Anna murmurando algo entre sueños.

La misma mano que tantas veces la había salvado de sí misma.

La misma mano que siempre estaba allí para ella y que día con día siempre lograba romper sus defensas.

La mano que secretamente le daba la fuerza para reconstruir cada noche su máscara de hielo para seguir siendo fuerte al día siguiente...

_Por nosotros dos..._

_Por ti..._

Cuidadosamente Anna tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la suya y la apartó para levantarse una vez más, no sin antes apartar de su prometido un mechón de cabello rebelde que caía sobre su rostro. La _itako_ se quedó de pie durante unos segundo más antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, ocultando un bostezo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bueno, aquí sayan- p reportándose! Fue cortito, pero escribí esto para hacerle un llamado de emergencia a mi musa, a ver si así me oye y me da el 'empujoncito' necesario para trabajar en mi otro _fic_... uhm..._

_Este _fic_ está basado en el _cannon_ del _manga_ después del torneo de _shamanes_. El incidente al que Anna se refiere es cuando a la edad de 10 tiernos añitos Anna e Yoh se conocen por primera vez y su amor florece en emdio de una terrible batalla con un _Oni_ que vivía en el interior de Anna (me pregunto si sigue allí?.. digo! Ese carácter no lo tiene cualquiera!) y que terminó con Matamune disfrutando del descanso eterno, Yoh todo estropeado y Anna articulando su primer 'gracias', genial no?_

_Ja mina! Mata ne!_

_P.S.: Reviews! Me dicen qué tal les pareció, o si me pelé en la información que suministré arriba! Ja!_


End file.
